Snippets
by The Blasphemous Contessa
Summary: Just what the title says. Another series of missing moment oneshots though not character or pairing centric. Criticism welcome, requests even more so. So far, Moira, Bree, and Mary K have made appearances
1. 1 Moira

**1. Moira**

**So, this is a series of one shots detailing events that Cate Tiernan didn't deem important enough for her books. No particular character or pairing will be at the center of this and requests are welcome. Each chapter will be 1000 words or less usually ranging around 500. This chapter came out to 690 words.**

**I don't own Sweep/Wicca because if I did Moira would have siblings and Hunter wouldn't have gotten on the ferry.**

* * *

I looked across the table and smiled shyly at the man sitting on the other side. He was tall and broad shouldered though most of his muscle mass had wasted away due to years of hunger and disuse. His eyes were a shade of green that were clearer than my own and his blond hair was paler but every once-in-a-while I caught a physical similarity between myself and this stranger.

"Moira," a voice pulled me out of my reverie. "You're going to be late for school, honey." It was my mother, Morgan of Belwicket. And the man who sat across from me at breakfast? He's my father, Hunter Niall. Not Colm Byrne as I believed my whole life. No, the man I had loved as a father, who had raised me as his daughter, and died in a horrible car wreck nearly nine months before had married my mum knowing I wasn't his and deciding to love me anyways while my mother believed Hunter, her murin beatha dan and my biological father, to be dead. But Hunter wasn't dead, he had been held captive by an evil witch, Mum's half-sister, the daughter of Ciaran McEwan the most evil witch the world has seen in generations. My grandfather, whose relation to me I had only learned about days before meeting Hunter.

And people wonder why I have developed slight trust issues.

I quickly shoveled the rest of my cereal into my mouth much to the disgust of Hunter who teased me and Mum every chance he got about our food choices. "Gotta hurry, bye Mum," I called through a still full mouth. "Bye Hunter!" I added with a wave just before reaching the door. He was going to take some getting used to.

It was two months ago that Mum, Hunter's cousin Sky, and I sailed to the Island of Forgotten Witches, two months since Ian and I defeated a dark wave the likes of which had not been seen in twenty years. And in those two months I'd gained a house guest (I just can't call him Da) and boyfriend. Lucky me.

I rushed out the door and down to the bus stop where I had approximately two minutes to catch my breath before the bus got there to carry me to "normal" school in town. My two best friends, Tess and Vita, were there to greet me as usual. As a trio we turned to the drudgery that was the public education system.

"So, what's he like?" Tess asked as we milled about the courtyard.

"Who?" I clarified, she could be asking about Hunter or Ian who wasn't at school yet.

"Hunter, of course!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not every day you get a new da."

I thought about that. "He's nice. A little quiet." I had been reluctant to talk about Hunter with my friends before and hoped they understood. Apparently my adjustment period was over.

"That's all?" Vita pressed disappointed. I had already told them about the trip to rescue him and the days leading up to the Dark Wave but didn't want to talk about Hunter until I knew what I thought about him. I mean, really thought about him, we still didn't exactly know each other.

"Well, he hates cereal, teases me about inheriting Mum's American tendencies. And he's getting his powers back. Mum says he used to be really powerful. Worked for the Old Council and all that. Not very talkative, to tell you the truth," I ducked my head unsure. "I think he'd like to really be my da. You know, marry me mum and everything." I knew that Mum loved him; I could see it whenever they were in the same room. I wanted to know and love Hunter the way I would have if it weren't for Iona, but at the same time were these feelings disloyal to Colm who had been my father in all the ways that counted?

"Do YOU want that?" Tess asked, reaching into the heart of the matter as always.

"He deserves that chance. I don't hate him, and I reckon Colm would want us to be happy." was my reply. Did I want that?


	2. 2 Bree

**2. Bree**

I don't_ hate_ her. I mean not _really_. It's just; sometimes I really want to punch her. But I guess I already did that once. That didn't work out too well for either of us. I can't believe we "broke up" over a guy. It wasn't supposed to be like that, we were supposed to be the ones that survived social status and the years.

I love Morgan, I really do. She and Robbie are my best and oldest friends; there are a lot of things I don't think I would have been able to survive without them. Morgan especially. Truth be told, I've always been a little bit jealous of her. She's got two parents who love her, and still love each other. She's got a little sister who is much cooler than most. She always looks fantastic; even though it's obvious she doesn't think so and hardly ever tries. Everyone likes her; she's just so nice to everyone all the time. Like I said, I really love her.

There's a thin line between love and hate. Isn't that what they always say? Whoever "they" are anyway. And when Cal Blaire: Witch Extraordinaire came to town we both crossed that line without hesitation. Maybe it was only for a moment. Maybe we were being influenced by magic, but we both really hurt each other, and we really meant it. At the time at least.

We're healing. We're friends again. Not like we were before, but at least part of that comes from growing up. Truth be told, Morgan doesn't need me anymore. She's got her magic; she's got her perfect witch boyfriend. What does she need with a messed up childhood best friend? It's so weird to be without her. I remember when she used to call me first thing in the morning and we'd talk on the phone while getting ready for school. I'd talk her out of wearing her dad's shirts and she'd talk me out of wearing heels. Sometimes when I get back from an exceptionally wonderful night with Robbie I reach for the phone. Not that she'll be home. I wonder if she ever wants to call me after a date with Hunter. There should have been much gushing over that development.

Instead of wallowing, or missing my friend, I reach for the phone and dial Morgan's number. And I don't hang up.

"Hello?" Wow, surprise of surprises, she's home.

"Hey! It's me."

"Oh, hi, Bree." Is it just me or did she sound a little disappointed?

"Are you doing anything with Hunter tomorrow night?" I ask. Perfect opening, if she says "yes" I can act interested and maybe we can go back to girl talk, if she say no I can suggest we hang out and she can't back out.

"We haven't made any plans," perfect! "But there's some weird, uh, _magic_, stuff going on around here that I need to take care of." She whispers the word "magic" and I can just imagine her looking over her shoulder. Morgan's adopted, and her family is very Catholic, very uncool with the knowledge that not only is Morgan practicing Wicca, but she's also a blood witch with very real magical abilities. Another one of the things I'm a little jealous of. She can do magic. I try not to sound too disappointed, I wanted to be there for her when she found out she was adopted, but she wouldn't let me. I wanted her to gush to me about her first date with the gorgeous British witch, Hunter. But things were still weird.

"What kind of thing?" I press, hoping she'll open up just a little.

"It's kind of complicated; I don't even know all the details." She pauses and I can just imagine her biting her lip, trying to decide if I need to know all the details. That irks me, since when was our friendship on a need-to-know basis?

"Oh. Then I guess I'll get out of your way and leave the magic to the professionals." I hang up the phone and try not to pout and fume like I did when I was twelve and we fought over James Mallory, seventh grade hottie.

I love Morgan, really I do. But sometimes I really just want to punch her in the face. And it's not just because I'm jealous, either.


	3. 3 Mary K

Hey guys. No one ever suggested something they wanted to see, so I waited and waited, and then decided "screw it" and wrote something I wanted to read. It's not the best because I wrote it in half an hour and have no idea where I was going with it, but here you have it.

**Mary K.**

I always loved the summer. Don't get me wrong, winter's nice, too. I like the snow and all of us sitting inside drinking cider together. Morgan and I taking turns trying to peek at the Christmas presents under the tree, we'd found all of Mom and Dad's hiding places by the time I was ten. Morgan was always good at finding things, whether they were hidden or missing. I adored her.

Winter used to be my favorite, but then the winter of my freshman year of high school everything changed. Morgan changed, I changed, even our town changed. Now winter gives me the creeps, the snow makes me feel suffocated; darkness makes me think of being blindfolded. Even wearing sweaters and coats made me feel trapped. Morgan knew why, but would probably never tell me. Once I caught her trying to do a spell on me. She said it was for healing, that I needed to be healed on the inside. Then she looked at me like she was about to reveal some big secret, or maybe start crying. I didn't give her a chance to do either.

No, summer is much better. Everything's green and open. The heat is like a breath of fresh air, it_ is_ a breath of fresh air. That's where I was, enjoying my summer at the beach in Florida. Jason had gotten some time off from work and taken me and the kids on a vacation.

It'd been a while, Julia was seven and Mason ten and we hadn't had a family vacation since the kids were small enough to fly free. As I was relaxing on my chair, keeping a sharp eye on the kids playing in the shallow water, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Morgan?" I asked as I whipped around to eye the speaker. And there, standing in a pile of beach equipment that looked as if it had been suddenly dropped, looking better than she had in years, stood my adopted older sister. "What are you doing here?" I asked perhaps a bit harsher than intended, but I was so surprised that I really couldn't help it.

"We just decided to take a vacation." She answered, obviously thrilled to see me. "Wow, Mary K, I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here?"

"Jason got some time off work, so we decided to go for it," I told her gesturing to where Jason was helping Julia and Mason build a sandcastle. "How have you been?" I asked gently, Morgan's husband had died a few years ago, but she'd somehow found her high school boyfriend, the love of her life not long after that. Turned out he was also my niece Moira's biological father.

As if summoned by my thoughts a pretty, blonde teenage girl ran up to where Morgan stood. "Mum, come on, Da's waiting for us over there," she called as she ran. Moira was obviously a bit more observant than your average sixteen-year-old because she stopped when she saw me then broke out in a huge grin.

"Aunt Mary K!" She squealed as she tackled me and I noticed she had a long, partially faded green streak in her hair. "I had no idea you'd be here. Mum, you should've said we'd be meeting up with my cousins!"

The small commotion was drawing attention, especially from my family who came over to see who I was talking to. Mason seemed a little in awe of Moira and Julia was her usual shy self. Jason remembered Morgan from our wedding and the few holiday's she'd come home for and was his usual charming self.

Almost out of nowhere, Hunter appeared in all his rugged, blond, English glory and introduced himself to my family. In no time Moira was the one playing in the sand with Julia and Mason as the adults caught up.

"You look great," was said several times, mostly by me as Jason had no idea how bad both of them had looked when I'd visited Ireland not long after Hunter had been rescued. The afternoon passed in companionable silence and brief bouts of catching up. I felt confident that Hunter and Jason had hit it off by the end of the day as we were packing up and heading back to our hotel, when Jason said to me, "There's something weird about your sister and her family."

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. I don't think he meant that they were blood witches with freaky magical powers the likes of which we could only imagine. But hey, you never know.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I mean they seemed very nice and all. It's just weird. Did you notice how they always seemed to know everything that was going on? Even when they weren't paying attention." I had to laugh at that it sounded more like parental intuition than magic powers but then, Morgan's ability to always find the Christmas presents hadn't seemed so unusual when I was a child.

"Oh please!" I cried, "I always know when Mason's up to something."

And we laughed and that was the end of it. But winter that year wasn't so bad.


End file.
